


scandal at the party

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: request: Can I request for some Jumin making out? As in no leading to sex but how did it started with Jumin being such a gentleman and so tender with the MC? I can honestly see the MC growing impatient for "more touch" with him 😌 Thanks!!hahahaha, my mc is always so thirsty for jumin. hell, i’m always thirsty for jumin, hehe. i feel like he’d drive any woman nuts with his slow, methodical kissing. get to the good stuff, man! and have some good old-fashioned fluff thrown in, too. anyway, here you go, anon, hope you enjoy.





	scandal at the party

It started with the first kiss, of course. But nothing more at that time. Many circumstances intervened to keep their lips apart. Jumin thought about it often, kissing MC again. And MC’s mind lingered frequently on the idea of kissing him again as well. But Jumin grew worried by Zen’s tone in the chat room. He kept accusing Jumin of being a beast, when Jumin hadn’t even done anything! He only kept MC there for her safety. He didn’t behave poorly or improperly yet Zen accused him of harassing MC daily, if not hourly. It worried Jumin. Because what if MC saw him that way? What if MC thought the initial kiss was too abrupt and was afraid of Jumin?

She’d never said such a thing. In fact, she tried to assure Jumin that he hadn’t done anything badly. She appreciated the kiss, though the situation leading to it was hardly romantic. She was glad to know how Jumin viewed her. Because up until that point, he remained somewhat ambiguous. Composed, as always. But through it all, Jumin kept his hands to himself. Even when he said goodbye to her as she left with V. She knew he hadn’t lost interest in her. He was open with his words and spoke plainly and clearly of his love to her. Their phone calls contained small utterances of devotion and love, of unspoken plans. They spoke of kissing again but their focus was needed on the upcoming RFA party.

The day of the party, MC was busy. She still had time to coo over how sweet Jumin acted, but most of her attention was needed elsewhere. As the party began, she kept close to Jaehee and Zen, mostly wanting to keep busy but also keep to herself. It was her first party and she didn’t know her role now. Inviting guests and handling the contact information had been explained to her but Rika performed many additional tasks that MC might not need to carry out. Additionally, she knew that staying near Jaehee meant she’d know right away when Jumin arrived. The idea of seeing him again filled her with excitement. She honestly hoped for just a nice long conversation with him, without Sarah Choi or the hacker or any other troubles breathing down on them. MC helped as she could but finally Jumin arrived, bringing V. MC wanted to greet him immediately but the members of the press (as well as Sarah and Glam) crowded him quickly for information. There wasn’t much chance for anything but a smile.

Jumin’s speech was rather short but to the point, enough to end any rumors of Sarah being engaged to him. He made his intentions very clear to everyone, including those involving MC. She’d been shocked by the proposal but Jumin didn’t ask for an answer immediately. She wouldn’t have been able to form words at that time, anyway. Though Jumin proposing was beyond her wildest dreams, seeing Sarah and Glam Choi escorted out, sputtering and yelling would always be an excellent memory.

With the main problem out of the way, the party proceeded as normal. MC mingled a little but mostly she stayed close to the RFA members. Jumin didn’t have many moments to himself with the press or his father demanding his attention. It left MC unable to speak to him much. Unfortunately. She kept trying, approaching him, only to get pushed aside. Finally, she temporarily gave up and left the main hall to find something to eat. There was a buffet for guests but everyone congregated around it. It would be impossible to get a plate there. Thankfully, as one of the party planners, MC had access to the kitchen. She made herself a small plate and went back to the hall, though she stayed in the back of the room, content to watch everyone. She felt a hand on her shoulder quite suddenly and turned to see Jumin behind her. Instantly, her face lit up.

“I saw you leave the hall. I thought we might finally have a moment alone,” he explained, though MC only half-listened, thinking of how handsome he was instead.

It took her a moment for his words to process in her head and for them to actually mean anything. When they did, she smiled a little bigger. “Oh! Perfect! I wanted to talk to you today too. I’ve missed you. Let’s go back out, okay? It’s quieter there.”

Jumin agreed and they subtly ducked out before anyone could spot Jumin again. They found a pair of chairs in the hallway, leftover from setting up the tables. MC took a seat first, then noticed her plate of food. She offered it to Jumin a bit sheepishly. Jumin picked up a piece of fruit and ate it, eyeing her rather intently. Her skin felt warm under his gaze and she couldn’t tell if it was his normal habit of abnormally long and insistent eye contact or something more.

“So, how are you doing? How’s Elizabeth?” MC asked, as her goal had always been just to talk to Jumin.

“She seems well. A tad disturbed as her normal routine was thrown off. And I have to ask Yoosung what sort of environment he kept her in. Her fur was quite dusty, far more than what she could have gathered in my penthouse,” Jumin said.

MC giggled a little as she could easily imagine the interrogation between Jumin and Yoosung. Jumin gave her a small smile, mostly at the sound of her laugh. “I used to have a black cat, very fluffy like Elizabeth. She was named Dusty because whenever she slept under furniture, she’d come out with white and gray spots from the dust. But she loved sleeping in dark spots so we could never stop her from sleeping there.” MC laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders. “I really miss having a cat of my own. Maybe now that I’m settled in the RFA, I can get one again.”

“Well, I would happily buy you a kitten, should you ask,” Jumin offered with a gentle smile that made her heart melt.

“I know. I just want to find an apartment. I can’t keep staying in Rika’s. I want a place of my own.”

Jumin’s smile fell. “Yes? I rather hoped you might stay in my penthouse with me.”

MC gave a slight sad smile. “That would be nice. But for now, I think a place of my own is important. And I can always stay over or visit if I wanted. Assuming you allowed that.” She winked.

Jumin leaned closer. “No one is more welcome in my home than you,” he murmured, closing the gap to kiss her.

Finally! That second kiss! MC nearly jumped for joy but that would have stopped the kiss and she couldn’t imagine that. His kiss was just as she remembered. She had the full ability to pull away should she wish but she still had the distinct impression Jumin had control over where the kiss would go.

She slowly pulled away, only a small distance, to meet Jumin’s gaze. “I’ve been waiting for this,” she admitted. She took Jumin’s hand. “You’re really an amazing person, Jumin. You’re kind, especially to the RFA members, even if you don’t feel that way. You’re so strong. I can’t even imagine trying to shoulder all of the things you do, yet you never let it show. But I’m here now and I want to support you. I want to love all of you, so I hope this is only the beginning for us.”

Rather than respond, Jumin kissed her again. Maybe to her it felt the same but this time, he changed the angle of the kiss. It was similar but her lips meshed in a different way, he felt the softness of her lips better with the first kiss but he rather liked how he could look at her more easily with this angle. Jumin felt her lips part beneath his, somewhat surprised at the initiative. But he certainly couldn’t object. Again, he analyzed the kiss until he was satisfied, when he went to the first angle again but part his lips against hers this time. That seemed to make her react as her lips moved, as if to beg him to do it again. Very well, then. He repeated the action and felt MC move closer to him. Her mouth opened and he met the action by parting his lips. Quite suddenly, the kiss had elevated and Jumin felt MC’s eagerness.

“MC! Nooooooo!” The dramatic wail tore the couple apart. MC looked up to find Zen dashing down the hallway toward them. “I told you all men are beasts! He was ready to eat you!” Zen cried, clearly distraught.

Jumin didn’t seem bothered. “She started it,” he simply replied. MC blushed but didn’t deny it.

“Did you need something from us, Zen?” she asked, trying to clear the air of the awkwardness.

“V is stuck with Chairman Han because Mr. Trust-Fund-Kid ducked out. He looks really uncomfortable.” The actor was clearly annoyed, thought his eyes kept glancing at MC, and specifically her lips. Jumin didn’t care for that at all.

“I see. I shall go, then,” he said, though he took MC’s hand and pulled her with him, rather than leave her alone with Zen. Together, they saved V and spoke with Chairman Han.

The party began to wind down, guests finally leaving. Jaehee, Yoosung, and MC teamed up to start cleaning, as Jumin and Zen were popular enough that people still demanded their attention. Eventually, Jumin broke away again, and asked MC to step aside with him. They went to a secluded corner, away from the guests.

“We will have to part for the evening again shortly. Would you call me silly to admit that I am dreading that moment?” he asked.

MC smiled and shook her head. “No. To be honest, I’ve been dreading it, too. But we can call each other and text at least. And maybe have lunch or dinner on your next day off,” she offered.

“Yes. But calls and texting do not allow me to do this,” Once more, he brushed his lips against her. He stated with the agonizingly slow kiss again, which just made her impatient. She gripped his sleeve, silently pleading to kiss her like before. Jumin agreed, bringing her deeper into his kiss. His arms slid around her, as if he’d done so hundreds of times before. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and she ended up practically hanging from his neck, wanting the closeness.

Left alone, Jumin felt bold enough to move further, brushing his tongue past her lips. He felt her shiver and he tightened his grip on her. He tasted her again and she opened her lips wide enough that it almost made him laugh. Was she that desperate or was she teasing him? Either way, he had no intent to stop.

The quiet sounds of their kissing continued and now, both seemed happy enough with where their kissing was so they simply focused on enjoying themselves. Until a light flashed.

“Jumin Han! Exposed with a woman! A front-page story, finally!” The reporter practically cackled with glee and turned to flee Jumin’s wrath, but bumped into Seven.

He gave a mischievous smile and prevented the reporter from going further. “Oh, what a nice camera!” he said, reaching out for it. “Can I see it?” he asked, dragging his words out. Obviously the reporter refused. “Oh, okay! That’s fine. You know, digital cameras are nice and all but nothing can replace the manual ones. No chance of viruses on manual cameras. Oh, not that your camera has a virus! I didn’t even touch it, how could it have a virus?” he asked with a knowing look. The reporter looked like he might cry but Seven finally let him pass. He made a call to Jaehee to confiscate the camera. “Geez, you two! Get a room!” he teased.

Unfortunately, Seven was right. It was too easy to get caught now and it nearly ended with scandal for Jumin. “Yeah, we should probably say goodnight, Jumin. We can see each other later,” MC said.

Jumin nodded slowly. “I hate to admit it, but you are right. I shall call you this evening?”

“Please!” MC chirped happily. “And like I said, dinner or lunch soon, okay? Your chef makes really delicious meals! I’d love to visit for more of a taste!”

Seven’s eyebrow shot up. “Ooooh, so saucy! Jumin, you lucky CEO! Now come on you two. Don’t let Zen see you. He’ll go rabid. That’s what lockable doors are for, right?”

Jumin gave MC a glance and smiled. She felt a shiver and had a feeling Jumin entertained a few ideas himself of what lockable doors were for.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥


End file.
